1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminated film capacitor, a capacitor module, and a power conversion system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In hybrid cars with three-phase motors loaded, the three-phase motors are operated by power supplied from in-car batteries to drive a driving wheel in power running, whereas the in-car batteries are charged with power regenerated by the three-phase motors in breaking.
For this reason, capacitors and inverters for achieving the conversion of direct-current power and alternating-current power are connected between the three-phase motors and the in-car batteries.
JP 2013-198367 A discloses a motor device including a capacitor and inverter, for the achievement of the power conversion. The capacitor of the motor device is a hollow cylinder-type capacitor with a hollow section surrounding a rotation axis (central axis line) of the motor device.
This hollow cylinder-type capacitor is structured to have a thin-film dielectric sandwiched by two electrode plates, which is spirally wound to go around the rotation axis of the motor device.